


Scales

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Arranged Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naga Castiel, Naga Dean, Omega Castiel, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: Inspired by SillyBlue's Naga!Dean 'verse.Local witch Meg has her own ideas about how to solve Dean and Cas's emotional constipation...





	1. Chapter 1

Dean took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the quaint little witch’s hut in the middle of the jungle. He looked down at Castiel before wincing. “Don’t take anything she says personally,” he said, finally knocking on the door.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion before the door swung open, revealing a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and a permanent smirk.

“Well, well, well!” She said, baring her teeth in a cold smile. “It’s Dean right? That lovely Naga that tried to have me executed before it was decided I was good for the kingdom?”

The Naga grit his teeth. “Hello, Meg.”

“Didn’t think I’d remember, did you? Ah, well don’t you worry about that! I remember every dick that’s tried to fuck me,” she said as a cat snaked by Castiel’s leg and jumped into the witch’s arms. Judging by the cat’s face, it appeared to be 90% fluff. The other 10% was the souls of the damned. “Ah, hello, Beelzebub! Did you sense the nasty Naga entering your home?” she said, snuggling it before looking up at Dean, who almost brushed the roof of her hut. “So, what do you want, sweetcheeks?”

“Well, I-”

“Uh uh!” she said, motioning downwards. “None of this lording over shit.”

“Meg.”

“Down!”

Dean groaned as he lowered his body closer to her height. “Better?”

“Nope. Eye level or get out.”

“You don’t do this to anyone else.”

“That’s because you hold a special place in my heart.”

As the Naga worked on backing himself up so he could lower himself more, the witch looked over at Cas, giving him a predatory smile. “Hiya there, songbird. Don’t see many legged people around these parts.”

“No, I guess not.”

“Hey, your business is with me!” Dean butted in.

“Oh, please, we were just introducing ourselves. You’re Cas, right? The Angel schmuck they roped into dealing with this mess?” she said, thumbing at a now grumpy Dean.

“You could say that.”

“Ooohhh,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Taken a ride on Double Trouble yet?”

Castiel squinted at her, “I- I don’t know what you mean.”

“The two-headed dragon? The pair of spears? Once for a fuck, second for luck? Twice your pleasure?”

Dean started to blush, “Meg-”

“Are you… trying to communicate with me?” Castiel asked, utterly confused.

“YOU FUCKED HIM YET?”

Castiel just stared at her. “Um.”

“Meg, leave him alone.”

“Oh, so it’s a no, then! Well, you’re in for a treat.”

A blush crept across Castiel’s cheeks. “Then what did you mean by… ‘double trouble’?”

“She didn’t mean anything! Meg, I-”

“Because big guy has two dicks.”

Castiel’s eyes suddenly widened to the size of plates. “Two…”

“Yeah!” She grinned. “I’ve ridden a couple Alpha Nagas in my life, I’ll tell you, it’s an experience you won’t forget.”

“MEG!”

“WHAT, ASSHOLE?”

“We’re trying to conduct business,” Dean said, all while trying to hide the blush that was now covering his entire body.

“Oh, yes! That’s right, you were trying to talk at me. Go ahead, legless.”

The beet red Naga cleared his throat. “I brought some of our best weapons. I - we - would like to purchase a blessing so that they’ll be more effective against demons.”

“Ah, a blab-and-stab. You brought my money?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s get to it!” She said, marching out the door while the cat perched on her shoulder, giving Dean a death glare.

Fortunately, the blessing went off without a hitch, she had all the necessary ingredients, though the whole ceremony lasted almost an hour. As they returned to the hut and placed her payment in her designated spot, she grabbed a few items and started mixing something. After apparently finishing, she took Cas to the side, an odd warmth washing over her. “It’s hard for winged things in this jungle isn’t it.”

“Well, yes.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. And the climate’s so rough for Angels; it’s just so humid.”

Castiel squinted at her. “What are you getting at?”

“Nothing, Feathers. I just don’t have many legged people to talk to, and sometimes I get lonely.”

“Meg, leave him alone, we already paid you.”

“Oh, hush, Inchworm. Listen, Cas, you seem like a nice guy stuck in kind of a shitty situation, and I want you to enjoy it as much as possible.”

“If you’re trying to insinuate that he and I should-”

“I would never!” she said, acting horribly offended. “I just wanted to give you some tea that will help you deal with the humidity.”

“Tea?”

“Yeah! I have tea I drink every day, helps me in all sorts of ways, so here’s some for you,” she said handing him a small bag.

He looked at it quizzically. “Thank… you?”

“Oh, you’re welcome, darlin’,” she said, giving a nice swat on the ass.

The angel blinked in confusion before walking out the door beside Dean, who put an arm over him possessively.

When Castiel looked back at the hut one last time, Meg winked at him.

She watched the two disappear out of sight as she stroked her feline. “Look at them, Beelzebub. Helpless saps, the both of them. It’s disgusting,” she said with a sigh. “At least they’re both hot.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a little under a day to get home, as hauling the weapons back slowed them down a great deal. Unfortunately, the time did not pass quickly - after all of Meg’s words, both of them were hesitant to speak and mostly kept their eyes to the ground.

At last, when they arrived home, a very tired Castiel immediately set about preparing for bed. Just before climbing in, though, he looked at the small bag of tea he’d been given.

_Hm._

Should he take it? I mean, if it helped him deal with the humidity, that would be a godsend, and even if it didn’t no harm done.

_Unless it’s poisoned._

No, no, that wouldn’t make any sense. Meg wouldn’t poison the prince’s spouse, the symbol of peace between Angels and Nagas. That would be unfathomably stupid.

So it can’t be harmful. That means the worst it could do would be nothing at all.

_Or taste awful._

Castiel shrugged and sprinkled the contents into a cup of hot water to sit.

It didn’t _smell_ awful.

The Angel took a tentative sip, smacking his lips in thought.

It didn’t taste _good_ , but it didn’t taste _bad_ , either. It was mostly weird - with very strange undertones. Not completely unpleasant, but not the worst tea he’d ever had. After putting some honey in it, it actually wasn’t too bad. He finished the cup and set it down, moving to crawl into bed.

It turned out drinking it before bed was a good idea, as it made him incredibly drowsy, so he fell asleep mere minutes after hitting the pillow.

Now, you know that feeling? The one you get when you’re asleep and you start feeling cold, and you realize that your feet aren’t covered by the blankets? That’s the unpleasant feeling Castiel woke up to, sometime in the middle of the night, he didn’t know quite when. 

Not that the climate around him was cold per se, but it wasn’t the temperature he liked, properly snuggled underneath a blanket of just the right thickness. It was uncomfortable. Hell, it almost felt like the blanket had bunched up, or his legs were dangling off the bed, that’s how much of him was chilled.

Not to mention it felt like someone had stabbed his stomach.

Castiel groaned, and tried to pull his feet back under the sheet, while also trying to pull it down to cover him, but for some reason his feet felt so sluggish and heavy. He tried again to move them, after all, maybe they’d just gone to sleep, when he had a sudden, horrifying revelation.

He couldn’t move his legs. At all. And everything felt _wrong_.

The Angel gasped as he opened his eyes to see what the matter was, only to feel almost immediately dizzy. Everything looked off, all the depth was wrong, it was as if everything was both closer and farther at the same time, as if he was seeing double vision, except there was still only one. The fires in the fireplace… they didn’t look _brighter_ , but they looked… they looked _hot_. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he could tell by looking at them how hot they were. He could smell the heat off of them, it was so strange.

It was that damn tea, it must have been. Maybe it had something in it that made Angels trip out or something, Castiel didn’t know, he just knew he felt _awful_.

But it wasn’t until he looked down at his strangely heavy and immobile legs that his heart stopped in his chest.

_________________________

Dean awoke to a loud, frantic pounding on his door, making him jump out of his sleep and instinctively reach for his spear.

However, when he came to his senses, he realized something very important.

It wasn’t his outer door that was being knocked on, no.

It was Castiel’s door.

“Cas?” He called out, the knocking bringing him to a panic.

“Dean, help me!”

“Cas!” Fear gripped his chest as he rushed over to the door as quickly as he could, twisting his half of the two-sided lock and ripping the door open.

For a moment, Dean was frozen in shock, looking down at his spouse.

Whose legs were now a long, scaled, _Naga_ tail.

Quickly, Dean snapped out of his paralysis, leaning down to hold his mate, who was pathetically flopping on the floor, trying to move but completely at a loss as how to move without legs.

His spouse clung to him, tightly. “Help me, something’s wrong.”

Dean cast a glance at Castiel’s tail. “Yes, there is.”

“No, not that, that’s just Meg, we can get her to change it back.”

“Meg?”

“Yeah, the ‘tea’ she gave me, it did this.”

Dean’s blood boiled. _That filthy witch!_

“Then what’s wrong?” Dean asked, holding onto his mate who seemed to be trying to climb up him, only to keep losing grip and falling. Fortunately, Dean held onto him tightly.

He was shivering.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“Dean, I think I’m dying.”

“What?” Dean asked, blood draining from his face.

_Oh, gods help me, if Meg poisoned you…_

“What’s wrong? I’ll get the physicians, I’ll help you, what’s wrong?”

“I just feel so… so weak. Doing anything is so draining, and I feel like someone’s carving up my stomach, almost like I’m being stabbed.”

Dean’s mind raced trying to think of what might be wrong, what poison this could be. He immediately reached down to feel his mate’s bare torso, just above his pelvis, giving it a push. “Does this hurt?”

Cas shook his head. He looked so pale and weak, having to lean against him for support. “No, no, it’s higher,” he said, pulling Dean’s hand up below his ribs. “Right there.”

“So does this hurt?” He asked, pressing it firmly. Castiel seemed frustrated.

“No, no, it’s… it’s almost like I’m empty, hollow.”

“Like you’re hungry?”

“Kind of, but much worse.”

Dean at last released a sigh of relief. “It’s alright, you’re going to be fine,” he said, gently pulling the ex-Angel and his pathetically flopping tail over to Dean’s bed - more suited to a Naga body - and laying it down.

“What’s wrong, then?” Castiel asked, looking up at him with big, blue eyes.

Dean gave him a gentle smile, “You’re hungry.”

“No!” Castiel said, angered at the accusation. “I told you, I’m not hungry! It’s _like_ I’m hungry! I’ve been hungry before, but it’s never felt like _this!_ ”

“That’s because you were an Angel then. Hunger for a Naga is different, much more severe.”

Castiel huffed. “You’d better be right. If I die of whatever this is, I swear to the gods I’ll haunt you forever.”

“You have my blessing to do so. I’ll be right back with some food,” Dean said, slithering towards the outer door, only to stop as he reached to open it.

_Oh fuck I’m naked._

He looked down at himself, sans his mandatory belt, and immediately a blush flushed his whole body.

_Cas’s seen me naked._

The Naga quickly buckled his belt around him, dropping his eyes so as not to meet Castiel’s gaze, before slithering out the door and through to the large pantry.

Since Castiel was a Naga now, he was going to need a veritable feast to keep him going - Castiel’s last real meal was a small, piddly thing. He didn’t know how Angels lived off it.

First, though, he needed to get his mate something to tide him over, quickly grabbing some leftover breads and savory pastries, as many as he could fit into his arms, and smuggling them back to Castiel.

At first, the ex-Angel glared at him, angry at him for disbelieving this horrible pain in his belly and insulted at his simplistic diagnosis. However, as soon as the scent of some of those savory pastries, even cold, Castiel froze.

They were the most amazing things he’d ever smelled. He needed them. He needed to eat them _now_.

Fortunately, Dean understood his voraciousness, setting them all down beside him as Castiel greedily dug in.

The Naga couldn’t help but smile.

No time to celebrate, though, as Castiel would need something more substantial - he needed meats, and quickly. Fortunately, having lived with soldiers for years, Dean knew how to whip up a quick and dirty Feast. He quickly set to finding meats to cook, as well as a few other quick and necessary things, and rushed back to his room, where he set about cooking over his fireplace. Normally, he’d cook in the kitchen, but he wanted to keep an eye on Castiel, and by now Dean could cook over just about anything hot.

Almost as soon as anything he made had suitably cooked, Castiel was ready to eat it, which made Dean smile. He’d never seen Castiel eat like this, and seeing him eating, enjoying, filling up like a Naga just… just made him so happy. Every course he brought over to his mate, who still didn’t know how to properly move around with his tail, caring for him.

God, he loved getting to care for him.

_I love you, Cas._

_No! No, shut up._

But, gods help him, he did.

As Castiel slowed down, Dean even was able to whip up a few little desserts for his spouse. Granted, they weren’t the most beautiful things in the world, but he knew for a fact they were delicious, and, judging by Castiel’s smile and the way his new tail curled while eating them, he thought so, too.

At last, Castiel had eaten enough. His little belly was distended, like a proper Naga’s belly should, and he seemed so be so drowsy and almost giddy.

Castiel himself was confused by the feeling, but not unhappy. He’d been astounded at how much he’d eaten, but it felt so right, and how that he felt so full, it felt so _good_. It made him so happy, almost lightheaded or delirious. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and fall asleep, comforted by the weight deep inside him.

His eyes were heavy, but he couldn’t help but watch as Dean quickly cleaned up after everything and started forming a makeshift bed on the other side of the room on which to sleep. After all, he didn’t wish to be improper with his spouse.

But… Castiel wasn’t sure, something about him felt so cold, like he wanted to be all curled up and warm, but he couldn’t do it alone. The feeling of being full felt so good, but it also made him feel so _lonely_. He wanted to be held. He wanted someone to hold him, wanted the weight and warmth of someone else near him.

Was that a bad thing to ask? He didn’t want to lead Dean on, after all. But, judging by the general snuggling at the end of Feast Days, this was normal. So it was okay.

“Dean?” he sleepily asked. “Could you please hold me?”

Dean froze where he was, looking over at his happy, contented, full mate, looking up at him with big, blue eyes, and he couldn’t help but comply. “Of course, Cas,” he said, slithering around to properly curl up and slot behind him, wrapping his tail around Castiel’s.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Castiel said with a smile. “Now I know why you Naga do it all the time.”

“Of course,” Dean said, spooning his mate close. Oh, he smelled so good, all wrapped up with him, lying on his bed, naked…

_Naked?!_

Wait. Wait, Castiel didn’t have a waist belt. He wasn’t _wearing one_. He was _completely naked_.

His mate was naked and in his arms and all happy smelling, and his skin felt so soft beneath his fingers…

_Noooo!_

Dean took a deep breath, forcing his hands not to wander as he held his beautiful, ex-Angel mate close. Castiel needed to properly rest after eating.

_Then_ they could deal with Meg.

The filthy witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/148191536460/scales).


End file.
